Falling Apart
by luvjonasbros
Summary: Caitlyn and Nate have been dating for over 8 years, what happens when one of them starts pulling away from the other? Will they try and fix their relationship or will the let it fall apart? Naitlyn Oneshot. Set in the future. rated t just incase.


****

This is set in the future, so the characters may seem a little OOC, but that is because they have matured...well most of them have. I've been working on this for close to a month so I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or it's characters. I only own the idea of the story. **

* * *

_Hey love. What would you like for dinner?  
__-Love Caitlyn_

That was the text that started the week from h-e-double hockey sticks.

Caitlyn was strolling along downtown LA looking for food to bring home for her and her boyfriend of 8 years. Caity was thinking Panda Express, but would only be sure after she received a text back from Nate. Just minutes after she had sent the text she received another back from her boy.

_Sorry Caity, I have to work late at the studio on a new project. I'll try to be home by 10, but I can't make any promises.  
__-Nate_

To say Caity was disappointed about not having her boyfriend home for dinner is acceptable, but the thing that really bothered her about the text she had received was that it just said 'Nate' not 'Love Nate' or 'I Love You, -Nate' it was disappointing. Caitlyn brushed it off, and instead of getting Panda like she had planned, she decided to go pick up a drink at Starbucks, then go crash dinner at her best friends house. Just as Caitlyn was about to walk into Starbucks she noticed a familiar bush of curly hair, and a girl she wasn't keen on seeing. Sitting in Starbucks was Nate, and his ex-girlfriend Dana, the girl who broke Nate several years ago, and haunted Caitlyn's dreams. Caitlyn wasn't about to show her make-up-less face in the café to her boyfriend and gorgeous ex, so instead she walked back to her car and drove to the apartment she shared with Nate, all the while trying her hardest not to cry. Caitlyn wasn't going to jump to any conclusions, or at least try not to; she put all her trust in Nate because she truly believed that he would never do anything to hurt her, she still believed that and decided she was just going to ask Nate what was going on. Even though she had decided to wait to talk to Nate about what she had seen, that didn't stop her from crying herself to sleep, without eating anything on top of that. She was awoken by a chaste kiss on her cheek at about eleven.

"What?" Caity asked sleepily

"Hey Caity, what are you doing sleeping on the couch?" Nate asked

"I guess I had fallen asleep after I got home, I don't even remember eating dinner" Caitlyn replied sheepishly.

"Caitlyn" Nate scolded, "You know that you need to eat or you get sick. Come in the kitchen with me, and help me make some food, I'm hungry too."

"Okay" was the only reply Caitlyn gave Nate as they walked into the kitchen.

"Grilled Cheese, and a side of cucumbers with ranch okay?" Nate asked

Instead of saying anything Caitlyn just nodded her head, trying to clear up the thoughts going around in her head.

"Are you okay Caity? You've barely said two sentences to me. What's wrong?" Nate questioned, genuinely concerned.

"Nate, if I ask you a question, will you promise to not to get mad at me?" Caitlyn asked, her eyes trained on the floor.

"I could never be mad at you Caitlyn, so I promise I won't get mad at you. Now what do you want to ask?" Nate replied

"Why didn't you tell me you were with Dana today?" Cait asked.

"How did you know I was with Dana?" Nate asked with a worried look upon his face.

"I was going to Starbucks after you texted me, and before I went in I saw you and Dana"

"Well I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want you to get upset, but she is the new project that I'm working on. She finally landed a record deal and asked for me to help produce her album." Nate told her honestly while flipping the grilled cheese he was making for them.

"Oh, okay. I can understand your reason for not telling me" Caitlyn replied quietly, then turned to chop the cucumbers.

"What else is on your mind Caity?" Nate asked.

"It's nothing, if anything it's a really stupid thought" She replied, not daring to turn around to face her, knowing the tears she was holding back would soon start cascading down her cheeks.

"None of your thoughts are stupid Caity. What's wrong?" Nate asked coming up and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Do you…Do you ever wish you had gone back with Dana after she told you breaking up with you was a mistake?" Caitlyn whispered.

"What?" Nate almost screamed. "You think because I am working on her album with her I regret not getting back together with her? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard Caitlyn." Nate pretty much scolded.

"I was just asking Nate! I didn't mean to offend you; I was just asking a question. FREAK" Caitlyn screamed the last profanity after cutting her finger

"What is it this time Caity, bite your tongue to hard?" Nate asked sarcasm dripping from every word he said.

"No I cut my freaking finger, and I have a boyfriend who is jerk" hurt and anger evident in the dirty blondes words.

"If I'm such jerk then why have you put up with me for so long? Huh Caity? Why have you put up with me for 8 freaking years?" Nate questioned, livid.

"Because I love you, but I'm not sure if you still love me." Caitlyn whispered, tears no longer streaming down her face, but rather cascading like a waterfall.

"Well that makes two of us" Nate replied stoically before grabbing his keys and leaving their apartment.

Caitlyn shaken up, and still bleeding did the only thing she could think of called and called her best friend.

"Hello?" A male voice answered groggily.

"H...Hey Shane, can I talk to M…Mitchie please?" Caitlyn almost pleaded.

"Caity, what's wrong?" Shane asked, more alert then his greeting.

"Please, just…just let me talk to Mitchie, Shane" Caitlyn begged

"Hello?" was once again spoken, but this time by a female voice. "Caitlyn?" was also added to the greeting

"He left Mitchie" Caitlyn said.

"Who left sweetie?" Mitchie asked

"Nate left, we somehow got into a huge fight, and he left, saying he wasn't sure if he loved me anymore" Caitlyn sobbed "And on top of that my finger is bleeding like it's freaking Niagara Falls"

"Caity, I want you to listen closely. First you need to go to the bath room and wash your finger off then wrap it up in a cloth okay?" Mitchie clarified.

"Okay"

"Secondly I want you to pack a bag of clothes that will last you a few days. Shane and I will come over to your apartment to pick you up."

"Thank you Mitch. I don't know what I would have done without you"

"Don't worry about it Caity, now go do what I said, and I'll see you in about 20 minutes" Mitchie replied, then hung up after their goodbyes were done. Caitlyn proceeded to do what Mitchie had instructed her to do, all the while hoping the pain in her heart would soon be numbed.

* * *

"What's going on?" Shane asked his wife, who looked absolutely flustered.

"We are going to go pick up Caitlyn from her apartment, and if her finger is bad we're taking her to the ER if not, we are bringing her back here" Mitchie replied, as she hurried to change into some jeans and a t-shirt.

"The ER, what?" Shane asked frazzled

"Short story, Cait and Nate got into a fight, Nate left saying he wasn't sure if he still loved Cait, and some where amongst all that madness Cait did something to her finger, and it is bleeding like no other apparently. Cait was upset and crying, so I told her she could stay here for a while because she sounds pretty messed up about this" Mitchie informed her husband of 3 years.

"Why would Nate do that, he loves Caity more then anything in the world." Shane asked while finally understanding he needed to put on some decent clothes.

"I honestly don't know if I believe that though Shane. Nate has been pulling away, and is always at the studio, you know you can agree that you've seen Caity here more times in the past month then in the previous 3 because Nate's always at the studio. And to tell you the truth, I personally think that if he really loved her like you think he does, he would have popped the question by now. They've been together for 8 years Shane, Caity is sick of waiting and wishing that one day she'll be able to walk down the isle"

"He has a ring Mitch. He's had it for 6 years" Shane whispered.

"What?" Mitchie asked, surprised to hear what her husband had said.

"He's had a ring for her since they had been dating for 2 years, he has just never had the guts or the faith to ask her." Shane said.

"Well, he may not ever get the chance now. Let's go pick up Caity" Mitchie told him.

"Let me grab some clothes, I think I'm going to stay at their apartment and wait for Nate. I think he needs someone to knock some sense into him. Also call Jason, and tell him to meet me there, I'm going to need back up on this one" Shane told Mitchie, hoping to help mend his brother's crumbling relationship.

* * *

Nate knew it was bad to hope that Caitlyn wouldn't be in the apartment when he arrived, but he couldn't face her, not now, and not for a few days. He was hoping to grab some things and maybe stay at one of his brothers or his parents' houses, but it seemed as though his brothers had instead come to him. Nate opened the door to this apartment to see both of his brothers sitting on couches opposite each other, sipping coffee.

"We were wondering when you would finally get here" Jason said as soon as he saw Nate.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Nate asked while shutting his front door. "More importantly how did you get in?"

"Caitlyn called last night" Shane said looking up to see his younger brothers face immediately drop "She was upset and hurt, emotionally and physically. Jason and the girls had to take her to the ER to get her finger checked out."

"Is she okay?" Nate asked, taking a seat on the same couch his eldest, and now wiser, brother was sitting on.

"She cut a good chunk of her finger off; her finger is going to be bandaged for at least a month, and she'll be on pain killers for at least a week" Jason informed him.

"I...I didn't know she had cut it that badly" Nate whispered.

"Apparently you don't know a lot of things Nate" Shane said almost rudely.

"Please don't start with me Shane, I haven't slept, I have to be at the studio in two hours, and I really don't want to put up with the crap you are about to say" Nate pleaded

"Why should…" Shane started before getting cut off by Jason.

"Don't start Shane, let's listen to Nate's side of the story first"

"Thanks Jase, I appreciate it."

"That doesn't mean you are off the hook Nate, tell us what happened" Jason scolded

"Do I have to?" the youngest of the three whined.

"Yes, now begin explaining what happened between you and Caitlin, including what happened before tonight's events occurred" Jason scolded once more.

"Well I guess it all started a few weeks ago. I was asked to work on Dana's album and Caitlyn and I were doing just fine, but soon the more time I started spending with Dana, the more I felt the old feelings coming back. I started making excuses to spend more time with Dana and less time with Caitlyn, and tonight I got busted, well not really, but yes really at the same time." Nate said, slightly confusing himself

"Continue" Shane spat

"I had told Caitlyn that I had to work at the studio until about ten after she texted me about dinner. Apparently after I had sent that, she decided she wanted Starbucks, and just happened to walk by the one Dana and I were sitting in. I'm not sure about those details. Anyways, when I came home I saw Caitlyn on the couch sleeping, knowing that the couch isn't the most comfortable place to sleep I kissed her on the cheek hoping to wake her up gently. She told me she hadn't eaten so we went in the kitchen to make dinner and one thing led to another and here we are sitting" Nate summed up

Silence covered the three brothers, all three knowing Nate had left out something, a big something.

"What happened when you were in the kitchen Nate?" Shane asked

"Well she asked a few questions, I broke a promise and got mad. Just that kind of stuff"

"Nate, did you really tell Caity that you weren't sure if you loved her anymore?" Jason asked bluntly.

"Yes" whispered Nate

"Why?" was the only thing Shane could utter.

"Because, like I said earlier I've been spending so much time with Dana that I just feel like I'm in love with Dana, not Caity. I don't know, there is just something about Dana"

"So you feel like you love someone who broke your heart on multiple occasions, and you haven't had contact with for at least 5 years until recently, over a girl who has been there for you through thick and thin for 8 years, actually even longer then that" Shane asked

"It's complicated Shane. I just don't know what to do anymore, I'm so confused" Nate retorted.

"Well you need to figure it out soon Nate, because there is a woman who is completely in love with you who deserves to have some sort of answer, whether it is requited love or heartbreaking closure. Caity is going to stay with Shane and Mitchie for a week, so I suggest you take this time to figure it out." Jason told him, and then went to gather his things from another room to leave.

"I wasn't expecting to have this kind of talk with you, in fact I was actually hoping you were going to call me and Jase to help you figure out how to propose, but I guess not. Just remember Nate, sometimes you need to remember the past to help you move on into the future." Shane told his younger brother, and then proceeded to gather his things as well.

The two eldest Gray brothers walked to the door while saying their goodbyes to Nate, but before they left Nate gave them a message, "Can you please tell Caity that I'm sorry…for everything, the fight, the secrets, and especially for not helping with her cut"

"Anything else we need to tell her?" Jason asked

"Tell her that I do care for her" was Nate's only reply before ushering Jason and Shane out of his apartment.

* * *

"Caitlyn, it's been three days since you've eaten please, come out" Mitchie pleaded on one side of her guest room door.

"No" Caitlyn responded.

"Please Caity, this isn't healthy, you are going to make yourself sick" Mitchie continued to plead.

"No I won't"

"Here, I can fix this Mitch" Shane said walking up to the door.

"CAITLYN, I HOPE YOU ARE DECENT BECAUSE I'M COMING IN" Shane yelled, then proceeded to open the guest room door.

The open door revealed a spotless guest room, a trashcan full of what looked to be ripped up pictures, and Caitlyn sitting on the window seat, looking relatively clean, unlike a person who has been cooped up in room for three days.

"Caity, you look…" Mitchie started, as she walked into the room

"Put together, not sickly, fine" Caitlyn thought up adjectives to complete Mitchie's sentence.

"What she's trying to say is you don't look like what we had anticipated" Shane attempted to save his wife.

"When have I ever done a thing that was 'anticipated'?" Caitlyn asked, even putting air quotation marks around anticipated.

"Good point" Shane said with a slight laugh.

"You've come out of this room haven't you?" Mitchie asked while positioning herself across from Cait on the window seat.

"Yup" Caitlyn replied, popping the 'p'

"When?" Mitchie asked.

"Usually around 3 or 4 in the morning, when you both are sleeping soundly I go out to make myself something small to eat, take a shower, change, and then I go back to sitting here" Caitlyn explained her schedule

"Why wouldn't you come out when we asked, why wait until early morning?" Shane asked.

"I didn't want to see the looks of pity you guys had. You guys have your fairytale ending, Jason and Ella have theirs, I just didn't want to see you guys feeling sorry for me since I won't get mine" She replied, never looking away from the window.

"That's not true Cait, there is still a possibility you'll get your fairytale ending, you just have to believe…wow that sounded cheesy" Shane told his younger 'sister'

"It really did" Caitlyn replied, cracking a slight smile.

"Shane is right though, you just need to have some faith" Mitchie urged as she picked up the trash can and pulled out some photos "I mean look at these pictures you've thrown out, you both look so happy, Nate will realize he needs you, and only you"

"He doesn't need me, he only needs Dana. She's perfect for him, we however are not" Caitlyn replied.

"We?" Shane asked

"Me, I meant, me however is not" Caitlyn attempted to correct.

"Caitlyn, what is this?" Mitchie asked, holding up something she found in the trash bin.

* * *

"Are you okay Nate?" Dana asked into the microphone

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Nate replied into his own microphone that fed into the sound booth

"What's going on with you Nate? You haven't been very happy this past week" Dana said after walking out of the sound booth she was recording in.

"It's just been a rough couple of days for me" He replied, sounding exhausted "I haven't been able to sleep well, and it's catching up to me"

"What's wrong, Caitlyn make you sleep on the couch or something?" Dana joked

"Actually Caitlyn hasn't been staying at the apartment as of recently" He whispered

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"It's fine, I didn't tell you, so you have nothing to worry about" Nate said rubbing his red eyes.

"Want to tell me what happened? I'm a great listener" she pried

"Caitlyn and I got into a huge fight earlier this week, causing me to reevaluate how I feel about her" Nate summed up

Dana who was sitting on a plush loveseat asked, "What was the fight exactly about?"

Nate was unsure if he should tell her that she was the basis of their fight, or just fib. He decided he didn't want to lie anymore and told the truth, "It actually started off about you"

"Oh Nate, I didn't mean to tear you two apart by having you work on my album, I just knew you had a break from Connect 3 stuff, and wanted to work with you, I'm so sorry if I started something." Dana started apologizing.

"It's not really your fault, it's all mine. After I started working with you, old feelings started coming up and clouding my judgment. I just…I don't know I guess I thought that maybe not getting back together with you was a mistake" He fessed up.

"Nate that is really flattering, and believe me when I say I sometimes wish we had decided to give us another chance, but you belong with Caitlyn. She was the one who fixed you when I broke up with you, and now I know that was a good thing to do. Your face lights up when talk about her, even just now when you said you got into a fight with her. You love her Nate, more then you could ever love me. I mean look at the wreck you are now because you don't have her. She is your world Nate, even I can see that, and I haven't been in contact with you for a while." Dana told him.

"You're right; I have been a mess without Caity. I love her so much, and I don't want to lose her, but I don't know how to fix what I did. I told her I wasn't sure if I loved her anymore Dana, how idiotic can I be?" Nate asked.

"I don't know how you can fix that Nate, but I do know that you can't fix it if you don't get at least a little bit of rest; go home, sleep a little, think a lot, and get Caitlyn back. You guys need each other" Dana said ushering him out the studio door.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, ding-dong, ding-dong, knock, knock, knock._

"Whoever is knocking on my door at three in the morning better be prepared to get killed" Shane groaned as he opened his front door.

"Could you kill me after I talk to Caity please?" Nate asked politely

"Nate? What are you doing here?" Shane asked, more alert with this response.

"I need to talk to Caitlyn, I need her back Shane, I need my Caity back" Nate pleaded.

"I'm glad to see that you've come to your senses Nate, but Caitlyn isn't here anymore, she left this afternoon saying she need to get away from the pain for a while" Shane informed him.

"She… she left?" Nate stuttered.

All Shane did was nod; he couldn't speak because the scene before him broke his heart. His little brother looked so broken, and empty. Nate began to cry, and that is when big brother mode kicked in; Shane took Nate into a hug and just patted his back while Nate cried into his shirt. Shane managed to get Nate fully into his house, and closed his front door. While comforting Nate still, Shane saw his wife at the top of the stairs, tears in her eyes from the sight she saw before her. Mitchie continued to walk down the steps, coming to a stop behind her brother-in-law.

"She misses you" Mitchie told Nate in a whisper

"Did she tell you that" Nate asked in between the deep breaths he as attempting to take.

"No, but she didn't have to tell me she did, the look on her face was enough to convey that. She misses you Nate, but you broke her; I know that's not what you want to hear, but you need to." Mitchie replied to Nate's question.

"I didn't mean to, I was just so confused and so afraid…I just don't know what to do now" Nate cried.

"Why don't you go lie down in the guest room, and get some rest, and then first thing in the morning we can figure out what you're going to do" Shane suggested

"Okay" Nate responded, then trudged up to the guest room on the second floor.

The second he walked in the door he knew that Caitlyn had stayed in the room not to long ago. He could smell the raspberry body spray she used, along with the strawberry shampoo she used. Nate couldn't help but resolve to tears when he sat at the window seat over looking the front yard. This was her favorite seat in the house, every time they had stayed at Shane and Mitchie's house Nate always had to pry Caitlyn away from this seat. Nate continued to look around the room when his eyes came to the trash can full of pictures. Nate pulled the pieces of the photos out one by one. His tears continued to pour from his eyes as more and more pictures of him and Catilyn were taken out of the trash in pieces.

"How could I mess something as amazing as this up?" Nate asked to no one out loud.

"I've been asking myself that same question about you Nate" Mitichie spoke up from the doorway.

Nate's head shifted swiftly to the side to see his sister-in-law slowly move into the room.

"You know I never would have expected something like this from you. You were always so…faithful, for lack of a better word. I actually thought you and Caity were going to get married before Shane and me" Mitchie enlightened.

"I thought so too, but…I don't know, I just could never seem to get the courage to ask her" Nate replied to his sister's statement.

"Why? You know she'll say yes, why haven't you asked her yet, and don't say something about Dana being part of the reason. I know you've had the ring for a while, so there had to have been something that kept you from asking before this whole fiasco came about"

"Honestly?" Nate asked, Mitchie simple nodding her head as her answer.

"I don't know why I haven't asked her, maybe it's because we don't bring marriage up that often, so I guess I always put that big step on the back burner. I figured if she didn't talk about it, and I didn't talk about it, I wouldn't have to ask her" Nate hypothesized.

"Just because she didn't talk about it with you doesn't mean she didn't want to get married to you Nate. I remember when Caitlyn, Ella and I would talk about what our weddings were going to be like, who was going to be in our wedding party, what our dresses were going to look like, and how we wanted to be proposed too. Whenever Ella or I brought up Caitlyn's wedding after the two of had gotten married, she would always say it's not important, or as long as she was with you she was fine, she didn't need a wedding, but we could see in her eyes she was torn up about it. Have you noticed her changed attitude lately Nate?" Mitchie asked.

"No" he replied sheepishly "I haven't been home much as of late"

"Exactly Nate, you haven't been around to see that Caity is changing" Mitchie somewhat scolded.

"I know Mitchie, and I want to fix her, I need to have my Caity back, but I don't know where she is or if she even wants to see me again" Nate responded flustered.

"I know she wants to see you Nate, and tell you something, and to try and fix what went wrong. I also know where she is" Mitchie informed her brother

"Mitchie please tell me where she is, I need to know" Nate pleaded.

"I'll tell you where she is if you answer what I'm about to ask you honestly" Mitchie said. Nate nodded in response.

"Do you really love Caitlyn or are you just doing this to appease your brothers and me?"

"I really truly love Caitlyn. She is my world, and I'm lost without her in my life." Nate answered honestly, tears in his eyes.

"She's at camp" Mitchie said simply.

"Thank you Mitchie!" Nate jumped up giving his sister a hug, and running out the door.

"Oh goodness" Mitchie muttered, walking to the window seat.

"Hey Mitchie?" Nate asked coming back to stand in the doorway.

"Yeah Nate?" she asked looking over at him

"Does what she have to tell me have anything to do with what I found in the trash bin?" Nate asked, a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, it does" Mitchie told him with a smile.

* * *

For the first time in a couple days Caitlyn was actually grateful for Nate, but only because her relationship with him had coincidentally helped her form a great bond with Brown. After staying in Mitchie and Shane's guest room for a week she decided that she needed a change of scenery and decided to call Brown who welcomed her to the camp grounds with open arms. Camp Rock had always been a sort of sanctuary for Caitlyn, a way to express her creativity without getting awkward stares for people; at Camp Rock Caitlyn finally fit in. Getting to express her creativity without any judgment wasn't the only reason why Caitlyn thought of Camp Rock as a sanctuary. She thought of it that way because Camp Rock was where Caitlyn learned to love and trust, Camp Rock was where Caitlyn had first met Nate. They had started out as friends, only that way because Shane and Mitchie were inseparable, as well as Jason and Ella, leaving them alone to get to know each other, but soon Nate was infatuated with Dana, leaving Caitlyn alone, helping her expand her music endeavors: instead of just producing tracks, she branched out into writing, and singing as well. A year later she was back at camp and saw the three couples from the previous summer still together, and happy as ever: to say that broke her heart would be an understatement, it broke her spirit, but she continued on with her music until one day everything fell into place at the boat dock. That day Caitlyn had pulled Nate up from the deepest depression he had ever had, and showed him there was more to life then Dana, that day Naitlyn was formed, but just as best friends of course. The last day of that summer Nate finally asked Caitlyn to be his girlfriend at the place where their friendship had officially started, on the dock, the place where Caitlyn was now standing, only this time she was 8 years older, and alone. Nate saw Caitlyn sitting on the dock with her feet the water facing the now rising sun. He quietly walked down the path to the dock, hoping to surprise her, but he stepped on a twig, catching Caitlyn's attention. Her head spun around quickly and was met with the site of Nate, doe-eyed and somewhat remorseful.

"What are _you_doing here?" Caitlyn asked, venom dripping from her words.

"I need to talk to you Caity, it's extremely important" Nate replied, slowly walking towards her at the end of the dock.

"Well I don't want to talk to you" Caitlyn said, turning around to face the sunrise again.

"Then you can listen to what I need to say to you" Nate told her after taking a seat next to her on the dock.

"Caity" Nate started, "I honestly don't know how to explain to you everything that has gone through my head in the past few days, but I do know that I have not been the man you need"

"Got that right" Caitlyn muttered

"I love you Caity, and I need you more then I need air" Nate continued after Caitlyn's sarcastic comment "You are the most important person to me in this world, and I'm sorry I made you think that I wasn't sure if I loved you or not. To be honest I was just scared about how much you make me feel that I thought it was wrong; you have to realize that the only other love that I have had has been Dana, and I've never had this strong of feelings with her, and that scares me. It scares me that you can dictate my every mood and feeling just because you are you, and you are important to me. It scares me that you have been with me for so long without once pressuring me into asking you to marry me or asking one of our friends to do that for you, do you realize how many other people would have done that? But not you, because you are perfect Caitlyn. I love you and I'm sorry for everything that happened last week, I'm sorry for breaking my promise to not get mad at you, I'm sorry for yelling at you, and I'm especially sorry for not helping you with you finger" Nate said grabbing Caitlyn's left hand, looking at her bandaged index finger.

"Yeah well you aren't forgiven" Caitlyn told him while retracting her hand from Nate's "you hurt me Nate, you've hurt me more then you could ever know, and now a week after we have the biggest fight we have ever had you come back to talk to me, a week Nate? Could you not have torn yourself away from the precious studio for more then an hour to at least call? No, of course you couldn't because you've been working on your precious new project" Caity sneered.

"Caity, please don't be this way" Nate asked

"No Nate, I will be this way. I deserve the chance to blow up at you and scream and cry and make you hurt as much as you hurt me. It's only fair!" Caitlyn screamed.

"I know" Nate whispered

"Do you know how much you hurt me Nate? Do you know how many tears I cried over you? More then I should have to Nate. I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore, and I can't be with you anymore, not if you actually had to think over if you really love me after being together for 8 years." Caity informed him.

"Is that what you really want Caity?" he asked timidly.

"Of course not, but it is the only thing to do. You can say that you were wrong in saying you weren't sure if you loved me anymore, you can say that you love me with all your heart, but how can I believe that? How can I believe that after a month of you pulling away from me and lying to me that you actually love me?" Caitlyn asked, tears now running down her face.

Nate now crying as well simply pulled something out of his pocket and put whatever was in his hand in Caitlyn's before saying "I'm sorry I messed things up so much. I love you, and if you can't be with me anymore I understand, but I need you to have these, they are rightfully yours. Bye Caity, I love you" Nate then stood up and starting walking back to his car.

Caitlyn opened up her hands to see something wrapped in cloth. She opened up the 'package' and saw a diamond ring, a diamond engagement ring. Caitlyn admired it for a minute, then turned her attention to the 'wrapping' the ring was in. It wasn't paper, but clothing material, not just any material though; the clothing material was made into a baby onesie. The front of the onesie said 'Daddy loves you'; that simple message sent Caitlyn into hysterics. She was overwhelmed by emotion and couldn't help but call out "Nate" while still looking at the gifts in her hands.

She heard quiet footsteps become louder as they approached her "Yes Caity?" Nate replied to the call.

"How did you know?" she asked, still looking at the gifts instead of her estranged boyfriend.

"I went to Shane's last night looking for you, but when they told me you had left they offered their guest room to let me rest in for the night. The pregnancy test was sitting on top of some ripped up pictures of us. Right before I left to come here I asked Mitchie about it, and she said it was yours" Nate replied quietly.

"So you just got these things?" Caitlyn asked her voice a little stronger then the last.

"I just got the onesie, I've had the ring for about 6 years" Nate told her, his voice dropping low at the end of the sentence.

"SIX YEARS?" Caitlyn asked befuddled "YOU'VE HAD THIS RING FOR SIX FREAKING YEARS?" Caitlyn's voice suddenly becoming angry.

"Yeah, I was actually planning on proposing on our 2 year anniversary, but that plan didn't work out too well" Nate replied with a calm voice.

"Ya think?" Caitlyn asked. "If you have had that ring for six years why haven't you asked?" Caitlyn asked softly.

"Honestly, I was afraid you'd say no" Nate told her as he took a seat next to her on the dock once more.

"You were afraid I'd say no? You're kidding me right?" Caitlyn's voice steadily rising.

"You thought I would say no to the freaking love of my life? How dense are you?"

"I guess I'm extremely dense. I just…I don't know Cait, I don't know what to tell you except that I'm sorry, and I really would love it if you would take me back, and agree to marry me" Was all Nate could come up with as he knelt on one knee. "I love you with all my heart Caity, and I love that little baby inside of you. I've always wanted a family with you Caity, and now we can have it if you want it." Nate continued as he finally captured Caitlyn's eyes with his own.

"You aren't doing this because you pity me right?" Caitlyn asked while tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Of course not Caitlyn Marie, I love you and could never pity you…partially because you would never let me pity you, but mostly because I love you too much to ever do that." Nate told his girlfriend/hopefully soon to be fiancé.

"Yes" was the small whisper that escaped Caitlyn's parted lips.

"Yes?" Nate questioned.

"Yes Nathaniel Gray, I will marry you" Caitlyn told him, her smile finally reaching her eyes for the first time in a month.

"I love you Caity" Nate said then wrapped Caitlyn up in a hug and kissed her all over her face.

"I love you too Nate" she whispered into his ear before connecting their lips in a mind numbing kiss.

* * *

**A/N: This is probably the longest oneshot I have ever written, but i like the cohesiveness of having it all in one chapter, that's why i didn't make it into a multi chapter. If i get enough good reviews on this i may add a second part about their engagement/wedding/baby. I would also like to say i have nothing against the character Dana, but i just really like nate and caitlyn together. I also think that by getting married and becoming older jason and shane will have matured more, so that's why they are the way they are. And finally if you have ever read any of my stories you know that i have a fascination for putting pregnancy into my stories just because i feel it adds another layer to the story. Well that's all hope you enjoyed the story! Review if you can please!**

**3 Marina**


End file.
